


You're a Beanbag

by OiBoiHumerus



Series: a really bizarre globox series [1]
Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, Globox Moment, M/M, Menstruation, One Shot, So yeah, Trans Male Character, headcanons, um, yeehaw, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiBoiHumerus/pseuds/OiBoiHumerus
Summary: Takes place prior to Rayman Origins (under the assumption that Origins and beyond is an entirely different timeline).Globox has unfamiliar feelings for Grand Minimus, and decides to ask the Teensy royal himself in order to see if it is love, and if such a relationship would possibly work out.One-shot, rated G to T (I wasn't certain as to how I should rate it.)





	You're a Beanbag

The sun set over the horizon on the Glade of Dreams. The daytime animals were starting to settle down, and the night critters began coming out and singing their mysterious jams.

Globox sat on a branch of the Snoring Tree, admiring the wonderful change. It occured once a day, but for some reason, Globox felt warm and fuzzy feelings inside. He wasn't doing so hot, because it was what he called his "hell week," but he decided that he'd let these warm and fuzzy feelings slide, just let the amplified emotions flow for once, since nothing particularly bad was happening.

Grand Minimus. Globox had suddenly remembered. Grand Minimus was always so nice to him, and that made the two pretty close.

But Rayman was also very nice to him, so wouldn't Rayman be equally close? After all, Rayman sorta helped him get out of his comfort zone, going out and meeting all sorts of new people in the Glade. Globox's best friend, Rayman.

To interrupt Globox's thoughts, and much to his surprise, none other than Grand Minimus himself. The King Teensie sat down next to Globox.

"Hey, Globox. How you doing?"

"Eh... a little cramped up, but I'll get through it. How about you?"

"Just wondering where you went. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all."

Grand Minimus sat down next to Globox. "Thanks, Globox."

"No problem."

They looked at the scene for a minute or two, but then Globox finally gathered some courage.

"Hey, Minimus..." he mumbled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well... I have a couple of questions, actually."

"Alright. Well, what are they?"

"Have you found love yet?"

"Not yet, why?"

"I think I might have, and I was looking for some advice."

"On asking someone out?"

"I guess, sorta like that."

"Well... you've gotta take risks, you know?"

"Yeah, but... How do I confess my love to someone to see if they'll love me for who I am, and not because I find them hot and I want them like some sort of material bond?"

"That's an interesting way of putting it." Minimus thought for a minute. "Well, Globox, you see... That's where risks come into play. And despite how I come off, my type isn't as snobby as the other Teensie royals."

"So... What is your type?"

"I like people who accept themselves, accept others, are brave despite the odds, and aren't really keen on being uniform with society. They like being themselves. Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Globox became flustered. "Uh... I was just wondering... Am I your type?"

Minimus blushed. "Wow, Globox, you've figured it out."

"You think a relationship between us could work?"

"I don't think. I know."

Their faces drew near to each other.

"So you love me, too?" Globox whispered.

"Yes."

They were finally so close that they could bump heads. Globox held his breath, not wanting to breathe on Minimus.

"M... M-minimus..." he squeaked.

In a haste, Grand Minimus pulled Globox in, their lips smashed together into a kiss. Globox wrapped his arms around Minimus so that the little Teensie wouldn't fall. He was so surprised that all he could notice was Grand Minimus, how exciting this was to start a relationship with him and have his first kiss with him. Globox felt like his heart was going double-time, and his senses were going insane. The sounds of nature, the snuggle of a Teensie, the warmth of love.

Their lips parted.

"M... Mini..." Globox's voice wavered and trailed off.

Globox felt his eyes get stingy, and his face felt hot. Minimus could see how red it was.

"Oh, Globox, I'm sorry... Are you hurt?"

Globox shook his head.

"So I didn't hurt you?"

"No... It's just..." Globox choked on his words. "I just..."

"Just... what?"

"I-I don't know, Minimus!" he sobbed, tears flowing down his face. "I don't... I dunno..."

"Oh, no... Globox..."

"I've gotta go, Mini..."

"Wait, Globox!"

"I can't!"

"Globox!"

Globox got up and ran, sniffling and whimpering as he left.

Minimus went after him, following him all the way to the trunk rooms in the Snoring Tree.

The trunk rooms were a set of cavities, carefully carved out in the Tree for Rayman and his friends to call home. Each cavity had a bed-like pillow, a small shelf, and a little hole to grow bioluminescent plants, as some of our heroes are afraid to sleep in the dark. Each cavity was also donned with a curtain, to act as a door.

Globox had, of course, pulled back the curtain; crying could be heard coming from his room.

"Globox..."

Globox became really quiet.

Minimus walked over to Globox's room, poking his head through one end of the curtain. Globox was facing away from Minimus.

"Globox... What's wrong?"

Globox shifted further away from the curtain, curling up as tightly as possible.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm... m..." Globox sniffled. "I'm a little confused right now..."

"Why?"

"I don't know... I just thought I'd show more happiness... a more excited emotion... but then hell week had other plans..."

Minimus sat at the edge of Globox's room. "So I didn't hurt you?"

"Not at all..." Rolling over to face Grand Minimus, Globox wiped his tears, then chuckled. "I guess the power of love is too strong sometimes, Minimus."

"Please, call me Maelle. It's my real name."

"Maelle... It's fancy."

"Thanks."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Glooby."

Globox smiled as Maelle held his hand.

"You can hang out with me if you want... I just needed a minute..."

Maelle went over to Globox and cuddled him. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Big Guy?"

"I'll get by... just like I always do." Globox kissed Maelle on the side of his face.

"If you say so... Just know that I'll be here in case you can't manage on your own."

"Yeah..." Globox yawned, then rolled onto his back, carrying Maelle with him.

Maelle sprawled out on Globox's belly. "You're a beanbag."

Globox laughed. "I am a beanbag, aren't I?"

"Yeah..."

"Hmm."

It was now that Maelle realized how exhausted Globox was. The constant traveling, the late nights, the tears, the fears, the hell weeks... No wonder he always has bags under his eyes: Globox is a frequent insomniac.

Globox started nodding off. Maelle held his hands, and they smiled at each other.

"You get some rest, okay?" Maelle whispered.

Globox simply nodded as the sun was long set, the sky was dark, the critters were calling, and the air was chill. A sense of relief had finally come over him...


End file.
